It is known to have control panels for the purpose of controlling machines, for example inserting devices. Generally, the size and complexity of a control panel for a particular machine depends on the number of functions performed by the machine and the level of sophistication of the control software.
For inserting machines, at one end of the spectrum is a so-called "console" inserter system which is a large inserter system usually customized to meet the needs of each customer and which requires sophisticated computer control. An example of this type of inserter system is the 8300 Series Inserter made by Pitney Bowes of Stamford, Conn. These inserters have a touch screen control panel for providing interactive control by an operator. Through the touch screen the control software provides the operator with status information and prompts which facilitate the set up and operation of such large inserters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,856 assigned to the assignee of the present invention describes such a sophisticated console inserter system.
At the other end of the spectrum are inserters having only basic mechanical control operated through switches or push buttons on a control panel. Generally, inserters having such a basic control panel are small in comparison to the console inserters described above. An example of these inserters are the 3340 Table Top Series Inserters made by Pitney Bowes of Stamford, Conn. These inserters do not include sophisticated control panels because the features and functions provided with these inserters have not required more than a few basic switches for controlling, for example, start, stop and pause functions.
Inserter technology has progressed to the point that computer controlled features and functions normally provided with console inserters will be included in the next generation of the smaller inserters, such as table top inserters. The addition of such features and functions to the smaller inserters requires more control switches on the control panel to operate the machine. This also means that the operator must be trained to handle such additional features and functions, such as knowing which switches to push and when to push them.
As the new generation inserters become more sophisticated, the operation, setup and control becomes more complex. Although control software in the inserter provides the automated control and operation, proper operator interaction with the inserter software through the control panel is critical to the operation of the inserter. In addition, proper operator control is essential when the inserter operation is interrupted for various reasons, such as to correct problems which occur in the machine.
Some control switches may be used infrequently, such as set up switches, which may be used to set up the machine for a job that may run the entire day. Typically, an operator will resort to using an operation manual in performing set up of the inserter and other modes of operation requiring operator interaction.
Thus a problem has developed on how to make sophisticated small inserters more user friendly to the operator. Replacing the control switches with a touch screen control panel, such as found in the console inserters, is not a viable solution for the small inserters in a competitive market because it would be too costly.